Behind Closed Doors
by TangiblyYours
Summary: "He had seen the results of what would happen when the two of them were separated for too long, and it was even more volatile than when they were together." Kendall speculates on James and Logan's relationship with one another. Slash.


**Title: **Behind Closed Doors

**Summary:** "He had seen the results of what would happen when the two of them were separated for too long, and it was even more volatile than when they were together." Kendall speculates on James and Logan's relationship with one another.

**Warnings: **Language and some mild violence.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush nor any of the characters involved. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

It was four-seventeen in the afternoon when Kendall decided it was going to be a very interesting day. That happened a lot, he supposed, living with two people whose relationship was at volatile impasse between friendship and something more.

He watched in awe from where he was sitting safely at a kitchen bar stool, turned slightly towards the hallway, because the sight unfolding before him was simply too fascinating to ignore.

A large text book flew out one of the open doors, the cover opening and the bind buckling as it hit the wall with a loud thud. His gaze followed the book as it fell to the floor, several of the pages bent as a result of how it had landed.

"_Logan!_ " James growled from the room where the book had just been thrown from. "Your stupid book is in my way. Why is it in my room?"

On the opposite side of the hallway, another door opened slowly, almost in warning to the rest of the residents that an explosion of sorts was about to occur. For a moment, it was silent in the apartment, almost as though it was the calm before the storm—Kendall knew that neither of them would restrain themselves, they never did.

And suddenly, a series of every type of clothing imaginable flew from the bedroom door that had just opened, several pairs of jeans slamming into the wall, a t-shirt landing on one of the wall scones, and even a pair of boxers and a light blue t-shirt making it all the way to their intended target, right through the other door.

"I was _studying _last night," Logan growled back, his voice equally as vehement. "I'm aware that you wouldn't know much about that, considering that intelligence is a concept that you have yet to grasp."

And with that, what appeared to be a blu-ray DVD flew from the room where the clothing had just come from, flying across the hallway, straight through the other door and slamming against a solid form with a smack.

"'Ey!" James yelped, and Kendall couldn't help but chuckle because he was almost certain that the solid form that the DVD had hit was, indeed, James. "What the _fuck_?" The DVD then flew back across the hallway, hitting the wall this time, because James' precision and accuracy was nothing compared to Logan's.

The DVD had opened somewhere on its journey of being thrown back and forth, and Kendall watched with a rapidly building sense of trepidation as the disc disjointed from the casing and slammed against the wall with equal force. It snapped it half, falling to the floor, and suddenly Kendall's amusement transformed into sympathy, almost wishing he could hide the little disc until he could personally replace it. It was their favorite movie.

But it was too late, as both Logan and James flew from their respective bedrooms, standing on opposite sides of the hallway and staring down at the broken little pieces of the optical surface. Hurt flashed through both of their gazes for a moment, the emotions mirrored in the hazel and chocolate brown eyes and revealing what they had assumed their scowls would hide.

Without so much as a glance between the two of them, they turned at the same time and returned to their bedrooms, both doors slamming at the same time and causing Kendall to flinch. He frowned as he stared down the hallway; it had been alright until disc had snapped.

They were simply behaving as usual. Their charged and heated actions radiating through every gesture, because that was how _they_ were, how they always had been, even before their relationship developed beyond that of friendship. It was unexplainable and almost a little obscured, and there was a hidden depth between the two of them that no one would ever be able to understand. They operated so well together, so perfectly in sync, and even still, it almost seemed as though they hid a part themselves when they were around other people.

Their relationship was centered around two extremes; either fierce, heated, strong emotions of anger and intolerance or the soft, gentle, inexplicable warmth and intimacy that was rarely seen. Kendall knew they were different when left to their own devices, had seen it on several occasions when both Logan and James thought no one was looking. He had seen their calm, their warmth, and he knew it was completely separate from the fire and heat that everyone else always saw.

It was as though they needed the two extremes to cancel out, something to keep them balanced when they couldn't be as openly affection as they might be when behind closed doors. Then again, Kendall thought, perhaps it had nothing to do with that at all and the two of them were just different from everyone else. Regardless, they were made for each other.

With a sigh, Kendall stood and walked cautiously down the hallway, almost hesitant, if a little afraid, to get caught in the aftermath of their... What was it? Definitely not a fight. If _that_ had been fighting, then their entire relationship was a fight, Kendall thought with a smirk.

He carefully picked up the broken disc and the case that lay forgotten next to it, flipping it so that the optical side was facing down. He studied the cover for a moment, noticing that the split in the DVD went right down the middle, cutting the two words 'Clockwork Orange' in half.

Kendall sighed again, shaking his head as he threw the disc into the garbage and walked over to the computer to order a new one.

He briefly marveled at how many times he had done this.

* * *

Kendall was once again sitting in their open dining room, his feet propped up on the edge of the table as he balanced on the hind legs of his chair.

It had been about twenty minutes since Logan and James and locked themselves in their respective rooms, and Kendall had already ordered them a new DVD. He knew it wouldn't be long before both of them needed to come out and continue brawling with each other. He had personally seen the results of what would happen when the two of them were separated for too long, and it was even more explosive than when they were together.

Just as the thought entered his mind, Logan's door opened with so much force that it slammed against the wall. Kendall cringed yet again, just barely saving himself from flipping backwards in his chair.

Logan's form shot out the room, running towards James' door and banging loudly with his fists. "You broke my DVD," Logan hissed, shaking the door handle. "I'm going to kill you."

James' door opened unexpectedly, causing Logan to fall forward slightly into the taller boy's broad chest. In the next moment they were both on the floor of the hallway, fighting, kicking, hitting, biting, but Kendall couldn't help but smile because it was all very mild. He knew they wouldn't actually, intentionally, hurt each other.

"It was _my_ DVD, Logan, and _you _broke it!" James growled, pinning Logan to ground for a moment.

"How did _I _break it?" Logan paused to struggle for a moment, breaking free from James' grasp. "You're the one who _threw it at a wall!_"

Shaking his head, an idea struck Kendall as he slowly crept towards the couch, hiding behind it as he peeked around the edge of the orange fabric. Intrigue flowed through his veins, and he was desperately curious to see how this entire scenario would play out if the two of them thought they were alone. Most of the time, James and Logan were more interesting to watch than what the television had to offer.

"You said I was stupid!"

"You threw a book at me!"

"It's not _my_ fault you left it in my room," James voice had a smug undertone, as though his statement explained and justified everything. "It was in my way."

Their movements halted for a moment and Logan stared at James with an expression that mildly resembled exasperated disbelief. "You always leave your stuff in my room. _Hypocrite!_" he finally growled, tackling James once again. "Unbelievably dense, insufferable hypocrite!"

Kendall watched as Logan's knee connected with James' side in what appeared to be an accidental and rather painful blow. James recoiled immediately, his expression darkening further as he pushed Logan away from him, clutching at his side.

However, Logan's expression had softened, remorse and affection replacing the previous distemper and fervor. He reached out toward the other boy, his actions suddenly warm and tender, and the transition between the two extremes was almost stifling for Kendall to witness. "James, c'mere—"

"I can't _stand_ you!" James seethed, his features veiled by a scowl with a much darker semblance than Kendall had ever seen before. It was almost as though James had momentarily forgot who he was talking to, what he was saying, and for a moment, Kendall felt a genuine trill of fear pass down his spine.

Logan faltered for a moment, his expression closing off as he pulled away. It was obvious from his demeanor that James' words had stung him, and he physically recoiled from any contact he still had with the taller boy. Kendall could see the pure and unadulterated hurt that was suffused within Logan's brown eyes, and although he had successfully closed off every other outlet of expression, Logan's gaze always exposed his true feelings.

Kendall's breath caught as Logan made to stand; he'd never seen the two of them push each other this far—to go beyond the their limits and say something with the intent of genuinely hurting the other. Just as he considered intervening—Kendall simply wouldn't allow them to do this—James grasped onto Logan's wrist and stopped him from walking away.

Logan paused for a moment, staring down at the hand that had encircled his wrist. And then, so quickly that Kendall was sure he would have missed it if he had blinked, they were wrapped up in each others embrace. Logan sat in between James' outstretched legs, his arms wrapped around the other boy's torso, and his his head in the juncture of James' neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry... too far," James whispered, burying his face into the dark brunette hair.

Logan nodded. "Too far..."

"You know I love you."

Logan nodded once again, smiling as he nestled his face further into the crook of James' neck. "Mm, love you, too."

Oh, yes, Kendall thought with a grin, they were volatile, destructive, and positively fatal. But they were also each others own person conduit of energy and warmth. They were each others lifeline, their own personal heart monitors, and while some might have said their dependency was unhealthy and detrimental...

Well, Kendall just thought it was perfect.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright, so I don't even know where this idea came from. I woke up at about three-thirty in the morning and my Muse—sadistic little creature he is—forced me to write this. This is the first time I've ever written a relationship from an external perspective, so it may be a bit weird. I did have fun writing this though, this take on James and Logan's relationship... I think it would be extremely amusing to see them behaving like this.

I hope that this isn't too awkward or weird, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I would absolutely love to hear thoughts and opinions. What did you think? :D

Thanks, once again, for everything!


End file.
